Cargo boxes or truck trailers can have a side roll tarp cover to protect the load contained therein. The tarp cover assembly may be motorized to facilitate rolling an unrolling of the tarp. An electric or motorized side roll mechanism may be utilized to increase the ease of operation of the tarp. However, if the motor fails, manual operation is required to roll and un-roll the tarp. If the motor is engage manual operation is not possible, therefore the motor must be disengaged from the tarp enable operation by a hand crank.
Accordingly, an assembly that enables improved disengagement of a motor from a side roll tarp to facilitate manual operation remains highly desirable.
It will be noted that throughout the appended drawings, like features are identified by like reference numerals.